Promises
by Queen Riza
Summary: Roy hadn't been sure what had possessed him to say something so foolish, so desperate, but somehow, he couldn't regret his words.


A/N: Birthday fic for tumblr user lieutenant-sarcastic. This is the first fic I've posted on this site since 8th grade and the first non Harry Potter fic. But, you know, better late than never.

* * *

Things seemed to hang heavily between the two of them for that moment. Roy hadn't been sure what had possessed him to say something so foolish, so desperate, but somehow, he couldn't regret his words. Riza looked at him, anxious and puzzled, but, and he hoped he was not misreading her features, not altogether unhappy.

"Sir?"

It was only a word, but he knew what she asked, "I… I understand that it's unreasonable… and unrealistic, but if I'm right, I think you want this as much as I do and—"

"No," she cut him off, still staring at him incredulously, "Just… just… repeat the question again."

Roy gulped a little, but repeated the words slowly, "Will you marry me?"

She laughed dryly, "That's impossible. You know that as well as I do, General."

The coolness with which she addressed him by his rank almost made him flinch. She continued, "We agreed that I would be there, supporting you, watching your back, as you made your way to the top. You would be lost without me as your subordinate and we both know it. Don't argue," she added as he opened his mouth indignantly. He closed it with a shrug. She wasn't wrong. "We can't just throw that away, all the progress we've made together, because you want to get married. Your goals are bigger than that. Bigger than you or me. Bigger than us."

"Who says we'd have to give that up? Believe me, Riza, I have no intentions on burying my dreams of restoring our country to give way to my own selfish human desires."

"Roy, you know there's no way we can _get married_ with the both of us still in the military. There are laws—"

It was his turn to cut her off, "I don't need marriage, Riza. You think I give a crap about a piece of paper and some legal ties? I just need you and your agreement to be my wife, whether or not that can ever really happen." He looked her squarely in her large brown eyes. "Just a promise. That's enough for me."

"Roy…" She stared into his eyes and took a step closer to him, her hand reaching gently towards him. She slapped him across the face, "THAT'S A HORRIBLE IDEA."

"What was that for?" he shouted, wincing from the pain.

"YOU'VE LET YOURSELF BECOME COMPROMISED! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO PROTECT YOU WHEN YOU'VE DEVELOPED FEELINGS FOR ME? I'M SUPPOSED TO LAY DOWN MY LIFE FOR YOU IF NECESSARY; YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED TO LOVE ME BACK!"

"You don't need to protect me anymore! I'm more than capable and I have other subordinates! You can watch my back and I'll watch yours!"

She sighed, "This is exactly why you can't feel this way. What if something happens to you watching my back? I've been used against you before; I can't allow that to happen again. You're too important to this country. To our goal."

He laughed, "As if anything could happen to me with you by my side. I know you better than that, Riza Hawkeye."

"And I know you, Roy Mustang, and I know that you're what Amestris needs. I said I'd follow you into hell, but I can never follow you down the aisle, or even let myself entertain the thought that someday I might. Please… Roy. Tell me you understand. I need you… I need you to understand."

And he did, as much as he would like to believe he didn't, he understood. He reached in his pocket for the small box that rested there, suddenly heavier from the weight of the unattainable, and pulled it out.

"Roy…" she trailed off as he reached into his other pocket for a chain and strung it through the silver ring.

"Just promise something to me," he said, and put it over her neck, "that you won't forget what I've said and that I mean it and I always will." He turned to go, but she grabbed his arm and pulled him deeply into a kiss.

"I promise," she said breathlessly and she had hardly noticed the single tear that had rolled down her cheek.


End file.
